Pursuer of the Moon
by desaira
Summary: Meet Hatim, an adventurer of a lifetime fate have done him wrong, and now he must suffer for it. Come and read all about it, fun to be had in every word. yah some of you may say, but I always get tricked into this, and it always stays the same, they always stay in Westeros, but this guy he hates the same shit, so come and have fun and enjoy. English is not my first language so eh?


In a cold dark road of an unknown woods in Germany, cold footsteps can be heard, softly the sound bounced in the woods like a song in a forgotten time, the only one who listens to these songs are the small animals that hide in the darkness of the woods. There is a man who walked these dark woods his name is Hatim or Hatim far eye as his friends used to call him, for his love of exploring his surrounding, Hatim never stayed in one place more than a year, when he was a child he and his father used to travel the sand's of Arabia looking for work or a way to live.

When he became seventeen his father was killed in a terrorist attack Hatim was saddened that year he barred his father and stayed in that town for a year, then he knew his life calling, He sold everything he owned and with that money Hatim traveled the world stopping from town to town, marveling at his surroundings from the trees to the animals, meeting new people and new friends, when Hatim grew and reached his thirties He met a women in a town in Germany her name was Helga she was a comely woman.

Hatim married Helga and together they had a small baby boy they named him Nada, Hatim loved his life, but the fate that is written for him was not so kind, in the summer his wife died from a new sickness taking with her half the small town and their child. Hatim saddened gave up everything he owned to the surviving town people, He only took his walking stick and a small knife his father gave him.

Hatim went into the woods surviving for a year, but one day in a cold night of November, a mountain lion attacked him, Hatim ran and ran, but the lion swiped him from the back scaring him, Hatim fell on the muddy roads for the rain made the roads so muddy and when he slipt the mud was cold and hard it slapped his body red, but Hatim had no time to feel the pain when the lion leaped on him tearing him apart. The lion swiped at him throwing him into a tree trunk, Hatim struggled to open his eyes slowly he looked at the lion. The lion's face was ugly, and damp its eyes were blood red looking at him with hate, slowly the lion moved towards him, Hatim panicked and searched for his knife, there near the puddle his knife fell he tried to move, but the gashed on his body won't let him.

Hatim looked at the lion its face is near his face, but for some reason, the lion look at his eyes, dark brown eyes look at dead dark red eyes of the lion. The lion suddenly turned around and walked away. Rage filled him how dare the lion mess with him so is he some kind of a doll to be toyed with then discarded of like a spoiled child's toy. Hatim's body filled with redraw rage he screamed at the lion and jumped on him attacking him with fury hitting the animal with his fist his body filled with strength he knew not where it came from, but the lion was stronger he shook Hatim of him and turned around and bit Hatim in the face popping his left eye, then the lion clawed his chest, but Hatim in his final fury and strength to be found put his hands in the lion's eye and pressed his fingers in, pudding of blood dripped from the lion's eyes, and foul stench reached his nostrils.

Hatim fell and the lion with him, his lungs filled with a cold chilling air that made him cough blood, Hatim knew that he is about to die, but then he opened his lone eye one last time and look at the full clear moon, its beauty filled him with peace knowing that he will be with Helga and Nada soon.

In the cold dark woods of Germany in November Hatim breathed his last breath.

**Hatim**

Hatim opened his eyes and he found himself in a dark blue desert, he looked up to the sky and found the moon hanging in the air, Hatim looked around and he recognized this desert he knew it from his childhood days with his long-dead father, Hatim took a breath and started to walk aimlessly he noticed that his body is still bleeding, but the blood turns into blue pale smoke once it is out of his body.

For days Hatim walked he found out that he never grew hungry or thirsty, and he never got tired, but he continued to walk when looked up into the sky he found the moon still hanging in the air, a gust of wind hit his bleeding body he looked at the smokey blood and found it swaying in the wind dancing, then he started to walk some more, but he heard a sweet sound in the middle of the desert the sound was sweet and innocent like a siren's call from the stories he read, he started to walk towards that sound.

There in the middle of the desert, he found an Arabian tent made from wool, it's color was red and black a source of yellow light shines through the door of the tent, near it was a wooden cage attached to a black camel.

Hatim looked at the tent and he started to walk towards it, slowly he reached the tent and called for anyone.

A rusty voice called out to him "Hatim son of Khaled come to me"

Hatim shivered and started to back away from the tent, but the voice called out again to him. "I SAID COME TO ME HATIM OR YOU WILL SUFFER"

Hatim not wishing to anger the voice slowly turned around and reached the tent when he peered through the door with the yellow light he found an elderly man sitting there with a hookah near him smoking it and blowing black smoke the color of cole, Hatim slowly entered the tent and looked around he found the elderly man sitting on a thick blue rug in front of him was a blazing fire with same blinded lion that killed him sitting near it.

The elderly man blew a cloud a smoke and looked at Hatim and said: "Hatim son of Khaled why did you Hurt my lion?"

Hatim swallowed the lump he felt in his through and spoke: "Great one I only attacked your lion to protect my self from him I did him no harm and I did not steal anything from him"

The elderly man looked at his lion and he inhaled from his hookah blowing dark smoke in the air, then he reached into his long coat and pulled out Hatim's knife and threw it on the ground near Hatim's feet: "Hatim son of Khaled if you were a nobody I would have tortured your soul, but because you are the last welder of this dagger I will forgive you for this slight to my companion"

Hatim crouched down and picked up the dagger, he looked at it and found it just an ordinary iron dagger. Hatim was confused he looked up at the old man "What so special about this dagger oh great one, I only see an Iron dagger"

The elderly man chuckled in mirth at Hatim's ignorance and said: "This is no ordinary dagger Hatim son of Khaled this is the dagger of King Day'aa ruler of the lost kingdom of Helalan, Day'aa was a dear friend of mine and this dagger that you are holding so carelessly is the last remnant of his kingdom"

Hatim's sole eye widened he looked at the dagger turning it around then he looked at the old man "Great one I thank you for this, but what will happen to me?"

The old man took a long inhale of his hookah and blew the smoke at the small fire, the fire jumped from it's resting place and ate the smoke making it grow more, the fire landed on the nice blue rug, but it didn't burn the rug, the fire crawled slowly towards it's resting place and stayed there. The lion yawned and rested his head on his claws, the old man looked at him and stood up "Hatim son of Khaled I have something to show you". The old man started to walk out of the tent.

Hatim followed the old man, walking out of the tent and seeing the moon with the pale colors of the sand dunes in the distance the wind was soft on his skin and the smoke from his blood was swaying with the wind again, he turned to the left and when to the cage where the old man was waiting for him, when he approached he saw what is inside the cave, hungry men, women, and children their bodies pressed together chocking each other, their bodies are filthy with only rags to hide their decency, their bodies are so thin that you can see their bones pressing on their skins, all of them have haunted eyes looking at him. When he got near the cage to get a better look their hands took hold of his body pulling him their hands are so numerous that he doubted that the cage can even hold them. Suddenly he heard the old man "BACK ALL OF YOU OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE FOOD!" The old man reached into his coat and pulled out a dark scythe he swung it downward and started cutting the hand that was holding him, Hatim fell to the ground and quickly scrambling away from the cage.

Hatim breath quickened and his heartbeat in his ears he looked at the old man "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

The old man laughed and tapped his scythe on the cage making the people in the cage shy away from him "These people that I cannot deliver to their promise end, in this cage Hatim son of Khaled you will find the evil and the good, both are stuck in Limbo"

Hatim looked at them again and said: "why great one, why are they stuck in Limbo and if this is limbo how come I am here I have no business here I accepted my death"

The old man turned around and looked at Hatim "Hatim son of Khaled Limbo is a place where the lost are gathered, they stay here until the end times some are lost and won't accept their death, some are dazed in this place for their guilt in their life, and finally most of them are here, because they have depts that they didn't pay and their punishment is to stay here until the end times where all are sorted and put into their place whether its Hevan or Hell, and finally the chapter of humanity is done".

The old man turned around and looked at the people in their cages "And for your question you asked me why you are here, Hatim son of Khaled"

The old man turned to face Hatim and closed his eyes when he opened them, his eyes are glowing with a soft light of the moon drawing him in them and asked in a booming voice that shook the desert around him "Do you wish to go on an adventure!?"

Hatim dumfounded looked at the old man and asked: "Why are you acting like Gandalf?"

The old man's eyes lost its color and he looked at Hatim in a questioningly way "Who is Gandalf?"

"You know the old wizard from Lord of the ring..." silence hung in the air "Come one everyone knows Gandalf you know 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS! N SHIT!'..." more silence "Come on oh great one its the guy who smokes weed in an old pipe and plays around with little people"

The old man sighed while massaging his brows "I assure you I do not know this Gandalf fellow and even if I did I won't associate with little people, that's my brother's job"

Hatim inhaled and pointed at the old man "Racist! little people phobic!"

The old man's head started to turn red for anger and he bellowed "ENOUGH!..." "I won't have you mock me in my home!"

Hatim brow raised and he spread his hands "WE ARE IN THE FUCKING DESERT OLD MAN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES!?"

The old man screamed at the air in frustration, while Hatim looked at the caged people and gesturing with his hand implying that the old man has lost it.

The old man sighed and told Hatim to come to with him into the tent. When they went inside the old man kicked the lion making him sail into the wooden pole that is holding the tent, the lion hissed like a common cat. The old man sat down and took his hookah smoking it furiously try to calm his nerves.

Hatim stood there nervously, then the old man gestured for him to sit down, Hatim obliged and sat down the old man clapped his hands together and there in front of him stood a hookah, Hatim took it and inhaled, he coughed and he could feel his eyes tearing up from the smoke. The old man grinned and said: "pussy"

Hatim grew angry and took another puff coughing some more, in time the hookah grew on him and it became smooth with the flavor of smooth tobacco.

The old man patted him on his back "All right good man, now this is how you smoke".

Sometime after their smoking session and some dark red tea so dark it looks almost black the old man looked at him again "Hatim let me be forward with you, the fucking cat that I own" He glared at his lion who cowered in the corner "Killed you too early, you are supposed to live for two more minutes before dying"

"Only two minutes?... that's not too long"

"If only Hatim" The old man reached into his coat and pulled out an old calculator with a paper roll attached to it, he started muttering to himself adding and subtracting numbers, and finally he tor the paper and looked at the final calculation: "Well Hatim two minutes in prime earth counts as two million years in other version of earth"

Hatim eye rose "What! But that's too long, what am I suppose to do with two million years?"

The old man smiled "Why Hatim you will spend them with good company"

Hatim smiled "You mean I am going to have hot chicks around and my family will live with me, while my wife won't mind if I played with the other girls. Wow thanks, old man I can't wait to hold hands with a young queen of England"

The old man coughed "What! no that won't do, you will spend them with me of course!"

Hatim smile turned downwards and he stood up and went to the sleeping lion in the corner, He started to kick the lion around putting all his anger on the poor animal "I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TWO MILLION YEARS WITH A HOBO AND A FLEA REDDIN CAT!"

The old man stood up and pointed at Hatim "HEY I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A GREAT COMPANY MY MOTHER SAID SO, AND I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE THIS AWESOME TENT I STOLE FROM MY BROTHER!"

Hatim turned around with a murders glare at the old man "THAT IS THE DEFINITION OF A HOBO AND A THEIF"

The old man sat down grumbling that he didn't steal it per se he just borrowed it, and he took another puff from the hookah and said: "Well at least I know I don't have a shit test in women like you, Queen of England really?"

"What she used to be hot" replied Hatim while sitting down to smoke some more.

"Anyhow I was only joking about spending them with me, I don't need your kind anyway you humans smell like canned tuna anyway"

"Oh, now you are joking huh? it's like you never smell of depression anyway"

The old man bristled "Where is this courage coming from?! I thought you were calling me oh great one where is my respect that I am due I am older than you by at least two hundred billion years show some respect for your elders!"

Hatim sighed "All right I am sorry it's just too much to drop on me all of a sudden and I need to calm my nerves somehow sorry old man, by the way, what is your name I don't want to call you old man all day long"

The old man smiled and said proudly "I accept your apology son, my name is Tim son of Bill"

Hatim eye deadened on Tim "Really? your name is Tim, a two hundred billion years primordial named Tim and your dad is Bill"

Tim smiled showing yellow broken teeth "Yah I know its a great name short and cute, same as my old man's name better than you humans"

"Yah that's not my point anyhow 'short and cute' you say? just like your pee pee, I bet"

Tim sighed "I just knew you Humans won't understand so let us get to the point, you now have two million years to spend on other world and you can choose whatever world you want to spend these years on, then you will go to your rest and wait for the end times like every person before you"

Tim reached into his coat and pulled out a small black notebook with a golden colored planet "This is a manual" he said while shaking it softly before handing it over to him "Chose whatever version of earth you want to go to and when you are done just use the same book to travel between them, but be careful because if you go away from a planet you will never return to it again understood"

Hatim nodded and opened the book browsing it, he found a planet full of ponies yah he won't go to that one it must be made for little girls with the same problem as him he betted, then he found a planet that is full of girls and males only make up to one percent of the population yah he won't go there too much shit going around maybe he will visit to check it out later, and on and on he found planets full of yaoi, must be made by a female fanfiction writer.

After some time Hatim found his first planet, it was a planet based on the book a song of ice and fire and the tv show Game of Thrones, he was a fan of that shit he still remembers when his wife caught him saying to himself at the mirror 'you know nothin Joh Snow' she always teased him about it God rest her soul, with that he closed the book and looked at Tim.

"Found a planet, Tim, its number is '00005675434 Alpha-2' so what do I do now?"

Tim took a puff of his hookah "Yah I know that one, good shit" He took another puff before standing up and dusting his coat "Now come with me before you go I don't want you to die too much paperwork" Tim walked outside and went to his black camel, while Hatim followed him.

Tim started to pet the beast before he went to its hump and pulled on it, the beast's hump opened, and Tim started to dig into it throwing stuff outside of the beast pens, knives, an old women's underwear, a frozen body with a Klondike bar, Tom and Jerry scuffed stickers made from China called 'Xao to Ming', illegal kinder eggs, a third grade drawing of a cow with no legs with a 'Happy mother's day to dad', a pink dildo... used, and a stereotypical painting of a Mexican person sleeping in Mexico.

Hatim grew impatient "What the fuck are you packing in that Camal, what are you a local Sunday farmer's market?"

Tim turned around and looked at him in a strange way "Yah how did you know my side job, it's getting boring around here all day every day so I go out and sell junk on the side for shit n giggles"

Hatim sighed "Just find whatever you are trying to find in there"

"Found it sheesh no patience" Time pulled out a pink suitcase and opened it "Let's see yah, not this one, not this one too" Time looked up and asked: "Are you a brony by any chance?" Hatim shook his head, Tim nodded and pulled out a paper.

"Now listen here Hatim this paper got seven abilities you can choose from, keep in mind this shit won't make you immortal so if you die I have to do my fucking paperwork and return you again so please I don't want to do this shit so chose wisely and you can have these abilities that may help you in your travels"

Hatim nodded and took the paper, after some time browsing the abilities he understood that they may sound powerful they are just things that some normal humans can do if they practice for a long time, and there are some abilities that humans can't do, but they are not as powerful as fantasy writers may wish for, so no world-ending powers for this bad boy.

Hatim wrote down his abilities photographic memory, slow motion, but his body is also slowed down, perfect weapon whatever weapon he touches he can use it to its full abilities, poison resist no poison can kill him it can only make him sick, dog nose he can smell like dogs, insane metabolism no fat, super endurance can do twice the amount a normal human can handle.

With the abilities written down, he gave it to Tim who read them and nodded towards him "Alright son stand back a little" Hatim nodded and backtracked a little "Ok I want you to turn around" Hatim looked at him "Why?" Tim sighed "Just do it, boy, I don't have all day, you only have one eye do you want to be blind?" Hatim nodded and faced away from Tim.

Suddenly Hatim felt pain all over the back of his and when he turned he saw Tim with a pan looking at him ""WHAT THE FUCK TIM I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL!?" Tim smiled "THAT'S FOR CALLING MY PEE PEE SMALL IT IS A RESPECTABLE THREE POINT FIVE INCHES, MY MAMA SAID SO"

"FUCK YOU IT IS SMALL" Suddenly Tim's face changed color and he knew no more.

**Hatim 2**

The cold that is the first thing Hatim felt, he opened his eyes and found himself buried under the snow, he quickly he started digging, his hand are cold, but he wanted to get out of his cold prison, when he removed the snow he saw light cracking in the snow with a final push he got out of the snow, he pulled his body out of the hole he was in, and he noticed that he was naked as the day he was born. Hatim shivered from the cold, he looked to his right and he saw a Dora the Explorer bag, he moved to the bag opening it and removed what's inside of the bag.

He found his Father's knife, a half-eaten kit kat bar, white plain bathroom flip flops, a black t-shirt with writing on it '3.5 inches all the way', chocolate milk, apple slices, crayon pens, a purple notebook with a cartoonish white pony on it, and a message.

Hatim looked at the stuff and he turned his head to the Hevans screamed in agony. He took the shirt and the flip flops and wore them, then he opened the letter and read: "Hey there sweety, it's me, Tim I packed all that you need in this backpack, and more for my special big boy, yes you are! not remember to be nice and don't cause trouble, and have fun yay!"

Hatim looked at the note "The fuck is wrong with you Tim" Hatim started to shiver the fucking clothes Tim are not doing him any favors at least they cover the fucking smoke that is pouring out of his body, he just needs an eye patch to stop the smoke on his head.

He took the backpack and start to walk in the snow with fucking flip flops which made everything slippery.

For a time He walked and walked he ate all the kiddy food Tim gave him but after two days of walking south, he has grown hungry and tired, and the fucking fast metabolism does not help either. When he reached a lake with a cave near it, he took shelter and sleep for the night.

The next day he woke up and found a fucking bear smelling him, he woke up with a scream, and the bear roared at him spitting on his face with saliva, Hatim ran out of the fucking cave like a hobo running after a train, he jumped on the lake, but his flip flop made him crash on the ice, thankfully the ice didn't crack, but when he looked behind him he saw the bear on his ass wishing to eat him.

Hatim stood his ground and when the bear was near the lake he screamed at him "Now listen here you fucker, you are already fat you don't even fucking need me to leave me be, if you go on the lake we both will die!" of course the bear didn't fucking listen its a fucking bear, it started walking on the ice, but the ice starts to crack then the bear understood, but the shit head ran anyway, when it was almost near he, Hatim said fuck it and ran away, but the flip flops are making him slip on the ice, then he had an idea he started to skate on the ice with the flip flops.

The bear roared at him, but Hatim started taunting the bear while skating around him, but the ice could not handle him and it cracked, Hatim fell down the icy water strangled his body with both cold and shock his air left him fast and he swam faster to the surface, when he reached the top he tried to hold on, but the ice cracked, then he remembered a Youtube video on how to get out of this, photographic memory to the save he started to shove himself slowly out, until he is out of the water. When he was out of the hole he stood up and ran out of the lake jumping on the ice saving himself.

Hatim took a long, deep breath and he looked up and he saw the fucking bear in the cave looking at him with those smug little eyes, he saw red Hatim screamed savagely and ran towards the bear, the bear saw him and roared in a challenge.

Hatim screamed some more and when he was almost on the bear he roared a battle cry so fierce it made the birds fly away from their trees Hatim screamed "FUR!" Hatim roared for warmth and fur.

The bear clawed at Hatim, but Hatim's ability to see time slower reacted faster and changed his direction, He moved to the left and slapped the bears eyes, than he moved further back to the cave entrance, the bear annoyed at his pray ran towards him, but thankfully Hatim knew what to do he dodged to the right near the cave, and he took his backpack immediately he ran out while the bear is running after him. Thankfully the cave was on slop and the bear was much slower than him. When he reached the Oke tree he immediately climbed its branches.

Taking his breath in, the icy north wind howling at him from the treetops, he opened his backpack and pulled out his trusty knife, When he saw the bear reaching the tree he waited until the bear started to climb, when the bear was far away from the ground, Hatim jumped from the tree knife in hand. His knife struck truly on the bear's claw letting the bear slip and fall while he fell with him when they both reached the snow breaking their fall, Hatim was faster getting up fast and true he went to the bear and started stabbing and slashing him until the bear died.

Hatim smiled and in a savage manner he started cutting up the beast skinning him as best as he can he never skinned a bear before, the skin was salvageable, but he needed the meat and he ate it raw he started with the liver, that is the best body part of an animal, it was red and juicy the smell of blood and guts rushing into him, he almost gagged, but he needed the sustenance to survive the north. When he was done with the insides of the bear he dragged him into the cave, where he started to skin the beast better, he cut the meat into a sizable cuts he fashioned the leather of the bear into a makeshift clock, but the blood was dripping on him, and he needed to smoke it and dry it.

After some time and the sky is turning dark he made a makeshift smoker from bones and tree leaves, He smoked his meat in there, and he used the brain of the bear to make the leather soft for a clock. In the dark, he slept.

After two days, Hatim was the proud owner of a tattered bear clock, with a nice bearskin short, and to add insult to injury he made his shorts with the head of the bear so if he needed to pee he can just open the bear's mouth and pee out of it.

Hatim collected his worldly valuables and moved on south. For a fortnight he hunted and killed his prey, he moved on and on until he saw leather tents in the wild with people moving around, Hatim smile broke and he ran towards them. When he reached them. He started waving around happy that he found Humans again.

**TORDAR**

When he woke up this morning he did not expect to find this strange person near their camp, the long night just ended two months ago and the ice devils have been pushed back him and his clan, the skull eaters moved back to their homeland to the far north, when the hero who used the fire sword to push the devils back asked them to stay with them, they refused they wished to live their life here in the north, it is their home and no one shall take it. But this strange brown person came running in shouting and celebrating at us. My brother stopped him from coming in, the stranger put his hands up claiming that he means no harm.

I removed my mouth leather and asked "What are you doing here brown one, your kin left after the long night to return back to their golden snow homeland, but the stranger suddenly stopped and looked at us in shock he started to speak, but no one understood what he is saying.

Suddenly the stranger pulled out a queer colored satchel, my brother reacted, but the stranger gestured for him to stop, he slowly opened the satchel and got out some smoked meat, and he started to offer it to us.

We accepted the gift and we understood that he wishes to stay with us for some time.

After some days the strange person started to get on our nerves he some times points at things and shakes his hand asking us what it names are, some times he drew queer drawing on the snow and ask, one time he drew an apple and I knew it, because people from the south gave me one when I was in their armies. for two days this stranger never stopped asking, but on the third day he started speaking our language but in a crooked manner same as a babe talking. He finally asked us where is the south, we pointed at where he came, then he asked where is the north we pointed at where he was going. The person started screaming and cursing at whatever there is, he took my spear, I tried to stop him, but he looked at me and I grew weary of him. I let him go.

After some time he came back with a fucking shadow cat on his back he was breathing something fierce, he gave us the cat we cut it up and skinned it, we gave him leather for the road home, and some meat, he left the rest to us and he thanked us and went on his merry way, strange folk those southerners are.


End file.
